Was It Just A Dream?
by RainbowBai
Summary: [Your name is Gen18 not Rose Tyler, You are an experiment grown in this Laboratory on a ship called Lab-Rover-113.diamond.4 in Sector 81 right outside the Crusade Nebula. There is no Doctor flying around through time and space and certainly not coming to rescue you] Rose/Ten (ONESHOT)


**Was It Just a Dream?**

**Here it goes guys, another Ten/Rose fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose's eyes flashed open to a dark room. She is sweating and her breath is heavy. She's lying on an uncomfortable table and she can hear rustling of supplies somewhere in the room. All she can think is 'where is the Doctor'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_They had been visiting a supposed peaceful planet and enjoying the locals. The Doctor's hand had been holding hers tightly as they laughed and explored. Eventually they had to run; a threat had been chasing them although she can't remember what it was. Something hit the back of Rose's head and she fell' her hand slipping from the Doctor's hand. She remembers him yell out for her then everything went black._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Why was the memory of their last adventure so hazy? Why couldn't she think straight? Where in the universe was she? All these questions and more ran through Rose's head at full speed. She almost didn't noticed when a pair of extremely cold and unwelcoming hands pulled her off the hard table.

The stranger barely supported her up and roughly half dragged her; half lead her away from the room.

Her head was screaming at her to yell out and fight back, but her body was so tired so all she could manage was a mumble.

"S' the Doctor coming?" she mentally kicked herself for doubting that he would come but then fear over took her as the stranger answered.

"Oh silly Gen18" it was a male voice "He is not coming for many reasons" Rose became even more scared, '_who is Gen18?' _She wondered '_what does he mean the Doctor won't come?' _fear crawled up her spine as he continued, "you poor life form, I often forget how much a dream state does too those like you" he sounded almost sincere, but sarcasm still dripped from his tongue, "I guess I must explain your existence than, We did monitor your dream state so I can clarify things, Your name is Gen18 not Rose Tyler, You are an experiment grown in this Laboratory on a ship called .4 in Sector 81 right outside the Crusade Nebula. There is no Doctor flying around through time and space and certainly not coming to recue you, an experiment, from our Laboratory, However your gene pool is from earth, but you were grown here. You should be happy Gen18, you are our first homosapien experiment!" he ended his monologue with utter joy and Rose was terrified, "not Gen, s' Rose" again her words were barely a sentence, but they were heard and they made the being chuckle with amusement, "now now, Gen18, best forget your little dream because now you are of matureness and we can begin our test" he said excitedly as they arrived in a larger and brighter room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days went by as they tested and pushed her to her limits, days went by before she finally broke and gave into the thought of a universe without a Doctor. They tested her fighting ability, her mental ability, her genetics, overall they pushed her to her limits, limits of pain beyond any she had felt.

She didn't call herself Rose Tyler, she had forgotten what the supposed Doctor in her dreams had looked like, forgotten about all their adventures, and admitted that it had all been a dream state.

It was a year before she admitted this and even though she knew that it was all just a dream, it still made her fight. She had will and determination to escape. She didn't care that she wasn't Rose Tyler, she didn't care that she was an experiment, and she didn't care that her whole 'Life' had been a dream because wanted freedom; she wanted to see Earth, to see if it was like her dream had been. And so she thought and though of ways to escape, but it felt like a hopeless cause.

Every day they would take Gen18 to the main lab and poke her with needles and cut her and test her, then it was on to the psyche ward where they would spend hours upon hours testing her mental limit, they would pour things into her mind and pull things out and poke at it until she was mentally exhausted, and finally they would take her to the physical testing hall, that is where her real torture took place, they would make her fight an opponent, they would make her run for her life through a maze, they would even electrocute her just to see how much electricity her body could withhold. And the worst part of these tests is that they barely fed her or let her rest.

She lasted 3 years, 3 whole years before she snapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her physical testing had just started and she was commanded to fight an opponent, but they commanded something else of her, they commanded it to be a fight to the death.

Gen18 knows she their best fighter even without breaks or food, her determination pushes her over limits that they can never push her over. She is strong and fast, her opponent is small, skinny, weak; she is a young girl with the look of dreaded fear in her eyes.

"No" Gen18 said, "I will not kill this girl, I will not be an experiment anymore, I am leaving!" she yelled and then she was running.

She is stronger than they think so leaving the room is easy. She dodges the guards that jump to tackle her and is running down the hallways. She feels the adrenaline start to rush through her and she speeds up. She feels hands grab at her, but she easily escapes. Nothing can stop her.

She can feel her nose start bleeding, feel her fresh wounds start to hurt more, and she can definitely feel when the bullet hits her shoulder, but she keeps running. The pain burns her body, but she keeps running. She can feel hands grabbing, scratching, and punching at her, but she keeps running; she keeps running until she is forced to stop because of a blue police box and a startled man in a long brown coat, pinstripes, and convers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He had been looking for her for so long. He remembers when she was taken on that beautiful day on that beautiful planet. He remembers that large, blunt object hitting her. He remembers her hand slipping from his. And he most definitely remembers seeing those beings dissolve with her unconscious body in their disgusting hands. Oh, how he remembers. He screamed out to them to drop her and they laughed, THEY LAUGHED AT HIM.

He ran to the TARDIS and tried to track them, but there was no trace, how was there no trace? So he searched manually. He went all over the universe asking, searching, and poking for information. He was told of similar cases of people getting knocked out and dissolved away from them.

It wasn't until he found one area; it was an extremely large building that was some kind of a command center.

He was told that they were the command center of the Lab ships. He told them he was a from the head department doing a check-up. He discovered .4 and he discovered the blonde girl who put them in awe with her fighting and mental ability, who only survived through pure will and determination. He knew where Rose was and he was going to find her.

When the TARDIS materialized he barely took a breath before her ran out the doors. He had landed in a white hallway. Alarms were going off and red lights were flashing. He heard yells coming from around the corner and he was confused, but then a blonde girl ran around the corner.

A blonde, bloody girl ran around the corner and froze.

He looked over her and noticed things that made his blood run cold with fury. He saw how her breath was ragged and harsh, he saw her open cuts, he saw her fresh bruises, he saw her grip at her shoulder where she had been shot, she saw her back up slightly, and worst of all her saw no recognition in her eyes. She was severely injured and didn't recognize him.

He had no time to grieve, she was still in danger and he needed to get her safe. So he reached out his hand and said, "quickly come with me, I can get you to safety, trust me I'm the Doctor"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The man in front of her blocking her blocking her path was familiar, but he was long gone from he was from a dream, a dream that ended three years ago, and was gone from her memory. She started to back up, Gen18 needed to escape and now her path was blocked, but the man stretched out his arm and called for her, "quickly come with me, I can get you to safety, trust me I'm the Doctor" the word struck her brain, it made her feel relieved and although she had no idea why, she trusted him and ran towards him.

The strange man grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the blue box; he slammed the door and rushed over to the center panel where he pushed many buttons. She had no time to be shaken by the large interior, the adrenaline was wearing off and the whole room started shaking as a scraping sound started. She did her best to hang onto a bar and her shoulder. When the shaking stopped the man rushed over to her with panic in his eyes. He held onto her so gently and he carried her away.

"S' weird" she mumbled out at him as he carried her down the hall, "what's weird Rose?" he said softly, "your carrying me, not dragging" she claimed and she saw his face harden "Don't worry Rose, I'm going to make you better, you'll feel all better" the name sounded so familiar, "Rose? Rose Tyler?" she asked suddenly remembering bits and pieces of the dream state.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Doctor looked down at Rose '_she barely remembers her own name'_ he thought as he watched her try to fit pieces together.

He brought her into the med bay and started patching up her bullet wound. He patted it with cleaning wipes and disinfectants and then stitched it together. He was surprised when she didn't even flinch.

"Rose? Doesn't it hurt?" he asked baffled at her tired eyes and even more baffled when she nodded, "then why aren't you reacting? He asked very confused and then his confused expression fell and morphed into one of horror as she answered, "Doesn't hurt as bad as the tests" she mumbled out."

He was horrified, horrified and furious. How could they do this, how could they perform horrible experiments on none other than his Rose?

He finished patching her up and then sat her down on a bed.

"Rose, do you remember me?" he asked her and watched as she racked her brain for the answer, "yes" his body filled with relief, "but you don't exists" she said truly confused and he froze.

"Rose, what do you mean?" he asked as fear took over his body, "they told me you don't exist, that you were only a dream state I had while I matured" she told him. He reached out and grabbed both her hands tightly; "Rose, tell me everything they told you" he was demanding and serious, but extremely worried. "But it was over three years ago" she whined, "Yes I know, but please try" she nodded hesitantly and thought back to the day she woke up.

"They told me that I had been grown from human DNA, that my name was Gen18 and not Rose Tyler, they told me that you didn't exist and all our adventures were a dream state I was in well I matured for testing. I was told that we were on this huge lab ship and that I was the first human experiment" she said "I didn't want to think you weren't real, but after a while, I guess it just made sense to me" she finished and stared into the Doctor's heartbroken eyes, "oh Rose I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to go through such torture, especially not alone" he said quietly "It's time for you to learn the truth, I am real, I am the Doctor and I am real, all of our adventures were real and your name is Rose Tyler, they took you from me for some unknown reason and I have been searching for you for over three years, they told you lies for some reason or another, but that was all they were, lies."

"But Doctor, I can't remember them, I thought they were fake, so I forgot about it all" she said as tears came to her eyes, "I forgot because it was painful to remember, it gave me false hope. I forgot because I thought I didn't need it, help me remember" she pleaded. He looked at her for a long time before her spoke, "I can help, I can go into your mind and reconnect your memories, but Rose I might see things that you won't want me to see, I need your permission" Rose made no hesitation before she gave him a stern nod, "ok, now this might feel weird at first, but just relax" he said as he lifted his hands to her head placing his fingers on her temples.

As he entered her mind he noticed it was very dark. It was like he was in a long tunnel and there was a faint light so very far away at the end. As he traveled through her mind he saw horrible images of her torture, of her beatings, and of her prison. The farther he went, the angrier her became, but that anger was temporarily forgotten as he came up to an area that wasn't been right. And so he looked closer and saw that it was the mangled memories, it was like she had placed a blanket over them to block the memories and it worked, but the Doctor quickly got to work and reconnected them and when he finished he felt her slip out of his hands.

His eyes flashed open to an unconscious Rose. The sudden jolt of memories had knocked her out. He scooped her up and placed her more comfortably in the bed of the med bay, but then he noticed she had been crying. Why was she crying? And then it hit him, she had been seeing the same memories he had, but the difference was that she had already lived through that and this was just a blunt and horrible reminder of her torture.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I should have known that would happen" he picked up a hand to her cheek and held her hand with his other.

When she woke up The Doctor had already drifted to sleep on a chair next to her bed, still holding her hand. Her eyes slowly opened and her body was extremely sore, "Doctor?" her voice was weak but it was still heard.

His eyes flashed open and he looked over towards her. She tugged gently on his arm telling him to come closer. He smiled and lay down next to her. His arms flew around her pulling her closer and hugging her tight. He relished in being able to again after three years and she hung on just as tight. "I've missed you Rose, I've missed you so much" he said as he breathed her in.

He knew she was crying he felt the tears seep through his shirt, so reluctantly he pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with longing and pain and happiness all at once. He brought a hand to her check and wiped a tear away with his thumb. They stared at each other for a while, not wanting to look away in fear of the other disappearing, but then ever so gently he pulled her in for a long needed and desperately wanted passionate kiss.

**_Fin._**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it :) **


End file.
